Beyblade Transcendent Legacy
by Yin-Yang Yoh
Summary: After a whole two years, the Beyblade Championships return, in quite a different format! Old rivalries return, new friendships are formed, and a power of a legacy will continue! Some minor pairing moments later on. My version of Season 4.
1. Risen from the Ashes

**Beyblade Transcendent Legacy: **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Risen from the Ashes**

* * *

Disclaimers: I do not own the original beyblade series.

* * *

"Go Dragoon!"

"Attack, Strata Dragoon!"

A purple and a white top with red and blue highlights then collided with successful strikes, causing some clashes before both of them hit each other in a struggle. The white top was owned by a teenager, whose age from what could be told was 17, he wore a red jacket with a yellow t-shirt, a red and blue cap, and blue jeans with a pair of red and blue sneakers to finish his outfit. The opponent with the purple top was a boy a with a sleeveless shirt and a pair of teal pants that had one of the leggings torn off. If you couldn't tell, they were Daichi and Tyson.

"Heh, alright Dragoon! Time to wrap this up!"

"Bring it on Tyson! Strata Dragoon, Final Attack!"

The beyblades then separated for a brief second before colliding again, both of them sent off into a random direction as they both stopped spinning. As they landed on the ground, the two of them smirked at each other. Suddenly, 3 other guys walked into the room.

"Wow guys, it's not even the next tournament yet, and you two are going at it like it's the finals!"

The three members of the G-Revolution, or Bladebreakers, Kai, Max, and Ray were all standing there, smiling at them, meanwhile, Tyson just chuckled in amusement.

"Heh heh, any blader has to be ready for anything!"

Ray then spoke up.

"Yeah, but if you guys keep going at it like this, you won't have any energy for the tournament."

"Yeah, right. Besides, we have plenty of time before the tournament!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

As they heard the voice, they saw a man with spiky blue hair with a black leather jacket, and a pair of jeans.

"Hiro, why do you say that?"

A boy with brown hair, a green short sleeve dress shirt and a pair of dark green shorts then came in as well, holding a laptop above his head.

"There's a live stream for the tournament announcement!"

"What?"

Hiro just answered plainly to the question of Tyson's.

"That's why."

The laptop was set in front of the seven, making them show an older gentleman with a bald head, and a white mustache. A pair of glasses rested on his nose, along with a fancy suit for the occasion.

"It's Mr. Dickenson!"

The group hushed as the older chairman spoke.

"And I know how patiently the fans have been waiting for a new time for a tournament, but quite frankly, with what I have had planned for the year when the construction would be done for the BBA, I thought, 'why not create one of the most shocking tournaments this year?' It was then I decided that there wouldn't be any more stadiums that could hold such power, and we shall be using one of our largest ideas yet, an entire mile square of random terrain!"

Tyson and his friends awed, Kai just shrugging it off before the man on screen started speaking again.

"It's will be similar to the stadium at the finals of last year's tournament, so the power is free to move anywhere! Now, for the teams, I decided that there will be a limit to how many can blade on a team, compared to the previous years."

The entire crowd gasped, quite shocked at his announcement. The group watching via laptop was also shocked.

"What? Does that mean that one of us has to leave the group?!"

Hiro then just reluctantly nodded.

"It's going to the way teams will be built."

Back in conference room, Mr. Dickenson was trying to calm the crowd down.

"I said it would be shocking would it not? This is how it will work, on each team, there will be 3 main beybladers, nothing more. You are allowed to have a substitute on each team for if something comes up, but that's it. In conclusion, there will be a maximum of four members on each team. I do realize this will split teams up, especially the world known G-Revolution, or Bladebreakers, but this gives opportunities for each member to work with different members of other teams to create stronger combinations and cooperation, as they will work with someone else."

The group was still in a quiet ruckus, but the bladebreakers were still in awe.

"Now, there will be a worldwide elimination tournament to decide the teams that will compete in this year. There can be as many teams as they want in each country. Points will be counted in every battle for every team that decides to join in the elimination tournament. At the end of a four day period, the top twenty teams with the highest scores shall advance into the next round, which is where the real competition will begin! Good luck to all the beybladers, the elimination tournament will begin within in a week's time."

As the older gentleman left the podium, the seven were staring at the screen, wondering what was going to happen. Kai then started walking out the door.

"Uh, Kai?!"

"I'm leaving."

The group was a bit shocked at what he had said.

"Say what?!"

"You heard him, a team can only have a maximum of four, and in that case, I elect myself to leave the team."

Tyson then just smirked.

"Heh, looks like you still want another rematch huh?"

Kai just smirked a bit arrogantly.

"Think you're tough? Prove it to me when we get there."

Ray then walked next to Kai, having the same face as him.

"I'm with you Kai, I would like to have a rematch with you and Tyson as well."

Max just sighed, moving next to Ray.

"My mom could use another blader on her team. I'm going too, you know how much I like a good rematch!"

Tyson just smiled at his friends.

"Alright, till we meet in the beystadium."

He then stuck a fist out within his collective of friends. The other three joined in, making their fists connect with each other's knuckles.

"Bladebreakers!"

As they separated, Max just nodded to each of his friends, the three of them going their separate ways. Kenny was the first to speak to Tyson.

"Are you ok with this? You know when-"

"I know what happened last year Kenny."

This caught Kenny off guard, Tyson turning around and smirking back at him.

"They left, but it feels exciting that I get to face them in the tournament again."

Daichi then chuckled, sprinting to the side of Tyson.

"So, how about a battle then Tyson?! I ain't leaving the team and I need a rematch!"

Tyson smirked arrogantly, pulling his beyblade and launcher out, Daichi doing the same.

"Um…I'd actually like to battle Tyson right now."

The two of them stopped, seeing a spiky haired teal haired boy with red vest, white dress shirt and a pair of gray trousers on, holding a string bag.

"Zeo?"

The boy then nodded, smirking at him.

"In the flesh."

Tyson then ran up to him, bumping knuckles as they got to each other.

"Heh heh, long time no see Zeo!"

Daichi, the curious boy that he is, went up to Tyson and Zeo, looking at Zeo weirdly.

"Hey Tyson, who's this Zeo kid?"

The two looked at Daichi, before explaining the character to him.

"Zeo's an old friend that me and the rest of the team met about three years ago."

Tyson then turned back to the teal haired boy.

"But more on that later, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was hoping that I could join the team Tyson."

Tyson was thrown a bit off.

"Seriously!? That would be awesome! We haven't bladed together in a long time! But first, how about that rematch?"

Zeo just smirked, both of them going to a dish that was nearest to them.

"Alright Tyson, prepare to see what me and Cerberus can do!"

"You kept the beyblade?!"

Zeo casually just took out his yellow tri-ring beyblade, looking quite content with it.

"I've learned how the two of us could work as a team. So now its power is controlled and we can beat anyone!"

The two smirked, readying their launchers for battle.

"3, 2, 1!"

The two of them launched their beyblades at the same time, both yelling the same thing.

"Let it rip!"

As the beyblades hit the dish, the two of them started colliding with successful strikes each time.

"Dragoon Metal Storm attack!"

The white beyblade then went behind and attacked the yellow one, causing Cerberus to go up against one of the sides of the dish.

"Cerberus, don't give up and attack!"

Cerberus then quickly slid down the side, hitting Dragoon back with equal force, before going on a combo streak against him as well.

"Oh man, you have gotten good Zeo, but I'm not out yet! Go Dragoon!"

Dragoon then started stopped the next blow, grinding the blow back at Cerberus, creating a struggle for power.

"Cerberus, counterattack!"

The yellow beyblade separated from the struggle, sending the white beyblade back.

"Now you've gone for it!"

"What?"

As the white beyblade fell back against the dish, it then ricocheted off the rebound, sending his attack into a downward strike onto his opponent.

"Wow, nice, but not good enough! Cerberus!"

The yellow beyblade stopped, wobbling a little from the hit.

"Dragoon, keep up the attack!"

"Cerberus, hold it out!"

The two then started started colliding against each other once again in successful strikes, Kenny on the sidelines analyzing the battle.

"This battle is incredible! I can't believe the fact that Zeo is able to match up with Tyson this easily!"

Hiro watched his little brother fight onwards, smirking.

"Looks like he'll be vital to our team as well."

The beyblades then separated again, before grinding against each other once for the second time.

"Dragoon Metal Storm! Full Power Attack!"

"Cerberus! Full Power Strike!"

The two then both slid up the ring, both of them concentrating a light within the beyblades.

"Attack now!"

The two then rushed at full force, striking each other with a powerful blow, both of them in the dish wobbling, more on Cerberus' side than Dragoon's.

"This is it! Dragoon! Ultimate Evolution Storm Attack!"

The beyblade then jumped into the air, creating a giant wind storm, diving towards Cerberus, summoning Dragoon, which showed him going through a storm about to attack.

Zeo's eyes then widened, preparing his special attack.

"Cerberus, let's show him what we're made of! Chain Storm!"

The Cerberus then also summoned himself, showing the purple dog, with each head having a chain around its teeth, jumping up towards Dragoon.

As the attacks collided, both blades both were sent out of the ring, Cerberus no longer spinning, however, Dragoon landed on the ground spinning for a few seconds before it stopped.

"Whoa. That was wicked."

"Looks like a tie for now."

They both nodded to each other, bumping knuckles again before laughing it out. Hiro just thought to himself:

'This is going to be the most interesting tournament this year.'

* * *

**Meanwhile, on an isolated island:**

An isolated stranger walked around the island, stopping in front of a small hole.

The man was around 18-19, he had long red hair, icy blue eyes, and pale skin. He wore a black blazer, dark blue leather pants, and a pair of dark camouflage army boots. A strap was hung across his chest, holding a few pockets on the strap.

"Now, to tap into the powers of the inert bit beasts…"

He then found a dead end at the end of the cave, chuckling darkly.

"Well, a wall such as this doesn't stop me in the slightest."

He placed a hand on top of it, a light glowing within some of the cracks of the stones.

"Awaken!"

The wall then bursted open from the inside, a bunch of rubble left from the broken wall.

"Now, to begin the extraction!"

A single rock was left chained behind the hidden wall, glowing with various insignias.

"I shall take this-"

He took out a simple red launcher with a black insignia, aiming a small red beyblade at the rock.

"And release the hidden powers of the secondary sacred beasts!"

As his beyblade was launched towards the rock, a white beyblade came in and blocked the red beyblade from hitting the rock, sending both beyblades back to their owners.

"I don't think so."

The man turned around, facing a teenager about 16-17, he had brown spiked hair, a purple t-shirt with a black vest over his shirt, a blue scarf, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of black leather shoes. A pair of sunglasses also sat on his face.

"Grgh, stay out of my way Keegan!"

"Like I will, there is no way am I letting you release them!"

"This is none of your business Keegan!"

Keegan then growled under his breath, preparing to launch his beyblade.

"You're just looking for more trouble from me aren't you? Fine, I will accept your challenge for now…OR NOT!"

A small whir was heard, Keegan able to catch a red beyblade bouncing off the walls towards the rock.

"Grgh, no you don't!"

The red beyblade then was about to collide with the rock, however, the white beyblade then sent the other to the wall. However, the impact sent both beyblades towards the chained stone.

"No!"

"Looks like, YOU FAILED!"

As the chains broke and the stone was sent to the ground, a bright light was shining, sending many lights into the roof of the cave, breaking through the top and spreading into different directions.

"It, it, no!"

The older man laughed to the sky maniacally, his body taking on a dangerously red glow.

"Bow before the powers…OF THE BLOODY DEVIL MS!"

A red light then came from the sky, striking the red beyblade, changing its structure and look along with adding some gray in the attack ring, along with giving it a bit beast.

"I…I won't let you go any further with this! Attack!"

The white beyblade then quickly struck the red beyblade with repeated strikes, however a red aura protected the same red and black beyblade, sending the white one back quite far each time it tried to hit it.

"Why aren't my attacks doing anything?"

"Bloody Devil…ATTACK!"

Bloody Devil then shot forward, smashing the white beyblade back.

"Noooo!"

Suddenly, a yellow light then shot from the light sky, striking the white beyblade, changing its structure to the similar red and black beyblade, but it was yellow.

"Is this?"

While Keegan was distracted, the Bloody Devil then started accelerating towards Keegan's blade.

"Now to finish you off!"

Keegan's eyes widened, creating a yellow aura around his body.

"Shining God MS!"

The gold aura then transferred into the beyblade, creating an explosion that leveled the area, making the Bloody Devil stop spinning.

"Grr…KEEGAN!"

The yellow aura then died down, ending the spinning of the sun colored beyblade.

"You stop right now, and there won't be any consequences."

Suddenly, the dark aura surrounded the Bloody Devil and his owner, teleporting out of the island. Keegan looked towards the sky, holding his new beyblade.

"When I find you…you're going down…Clause."

* * *

With the end of this episode, a new tournament style is revealed, the bladebreakers split hoping for their rematch with Tyson, Zeo Returns, and two new beybladers join the fray from an isolated island! What will be the upset? Find out next time, on Beyblade Transcendent Legacy!


	2. Assemble, New Division!

**Beyblade Transcendent Legacy:**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Assemble, New Division!**

* * *

Disclaimers: I don't own the original series of beyblade.

* * *

_**Tokyo, Japan:**_

Max Tate stared intently at his beyblade as it was running from a series of test beyblades that he launched previously.

"Alright Draciel! Defensive maneuver!"

As his beyblade stopped, it then turned around in a u-turn, hitting the rest of the test beyblades into the air.

"Alright! That's it, now to-"

Suddenly, a sharp snap was heard, a beyblade whirring in the background, making him react as quickly as possible.

"Draciel, Defensive maneuver number 2!"

Draciel then started glowing white for a few seconds, blocking the beyblade that was going to attack him.

"Well, looks like you can't seem to take surprises now can you?"

As Max heard the voice, all he saw was a cloaked beyblader with long blue hair that was in a high ponytail, and jade green eyes.

"Wait a second, I know you! You're-"

The blader then smirked under the cloak, giving a command.

"Sharkrash attack!"

The blue beyblade suddenly took Draciel off guard, sending it back and causing it to lose its spin, however he paid no attention and just smiled back.

"Long time no see, Miriam."

The cloak then came off, revealing a somewhat traditional dress, making Max blush a little from her appearance.

"It has been, hasn't it Max?"

The both of them then shared a small laugh, picking up their beyblades and conversing with each other. Max eventually pulled a question out.

"So, do your teammates know that you left Saint Shields?"

She then rubbed her hand against the back of her head while laughing nervously.

* * *

A young teenager, with spiked gray and red hair, who was about 16, was yelling at his comrades.

"What do you mean Miriam left two days ago?!"

* * *

"Let's just say they did."

They both then sat down, looking at the sky from the porch of Max's Dad's shop.

"So, why did you come out all this way Miriam?"

"Well, why else wouldn't you see one of your friends since three years ago?"

They both shared a small chuckle, Max looking at his beyblade.

"Yeah, it has been. You know, I missed ya for quite a while."

Miriam then started having a little blush, a bit surprised at his reaction.

"I…I feel the same."

Max then just sighed, making her a little worried.

"Problem is that I'm going back to America to see my mom. She needs me for her team, you know, with the tournament coming up."

Miriam then placed a hand over her mouth, seeming to restrict her from saying something.

"Max…"

"Yeah?"

After a few minutes of contemplating, she then released her hand over her mouth and released everything that she wanted to say.

"I want to be on a team with you!"

This had shocked Max, along with Miriam, where the both of them were blushing.

"…"

"I take your silence as a no?"

Max then shook the cobwebs out of his head, grabbing focus of reality again.

"No, I…sure!"

Miriam then brightened up, standing up to give him a small hug.

"Thanks Max, you're a great friend!"

Max then realized something.

"Wait a second, you just hugged me."

"And?"

"You usually never do hug me. And you're not usually this nice either."

Miriam then just had a tick mark.

"Well what are you implying?"

"I, uh, er…nothing?"

"Well it better be."

"I think…I got something to…brb!"

Max then went inside his house, running into a bathroom and closing the door while his head sunk into both arms.

"Oh geez, what did I just do?"

* * *

_**White Tiger Village, China:**_

Ray was on a small raft; his back was laid across the raft, staring at the sky.

"Ah, it feels good to be back here…"

As the raft came to a stop, his attention focused to who was in front of him.

"Ray!"

Ray then smiled at the two people in front of him.

"Miriah! Lee! So good to see you guys again!"

The two males exchanged a fist-bump while the female feline had latched herself onto his arm.

"Oh Ray, it's good to have you back on the team!"

Ray's eyes then opened widely.

"But wait, doesn't that mean…we have to split up White Tigers?"

Lee then sadly nodded.

"That means if you join our team, we have to discard a member, leaving a total of four beybladers."

Suddenly, a voice called out to the three of them.

"Uh, you're forgetting about me guys? That's just hurtful!"

They looked up, seeing a shorter beyblader with a greek style toga, along with red track pants on a tree branch. A mask covered his eyes.

"Mystel?"

The younger teen then leaped off the branch, landing perfectly next to them while removing his mask.

"In the flesh, I can help you guys with your team shortage problem, Lee, Ray, and Miriah can blade on one team as White Tiger X-2, while me, Kevin and Gary all blade as White Tiger X-1!"

Lee then snapped at him.

"Hey! Why is your Team X-1?!"

Mystel just raised his hands in defense, not wishing to start something.

"Hey, alright, if you want, YOU can be X-1."

Lee then calmed down a little.

"Well that solves it a little bit."

Miriah then snuggled into Ray's arm.

"Then it's settled!"

Ray then just cjuckled a little, thinking to himself.

'This is going to be an awesome year.'

"Hey, I'm sure you wouldn't mind if we joined your teams, right?"

From behind them, two men were standing in the same pose, arms crossed. They both had a sort of skin tight body suit, both consisting of knee high boots and large gloves, the only thing separating their appearance is their colors.

"H-hey guys!"

* * *

_**Moscow, Russia, 9:39 am**_

A man then emerged from the side of the plane, a string bag and storage bag in his hands. As he walked off to the middle of the airport, he opened u a small cage inside the luggage disposal. He simply opened it, letting out a few cats from the confining satchel. They simply mewed in delight, although shivered, quickly moving next to the man's leg.

"Russia. This is where I feel at home the most. Nothing can make it wrong."

As he walked out of the airport with his cats and into the streets, he heard a few noises coming towards him.

"Those are…"

He then took out a launcher from his string bag, attaching his beyblade into it.

"Let it rip!"

As he said it, the blade flew out, colliding with three different beyblades, two of them being blue while the other was black.

"Dranzer attack!"

His beyblade then smashed into all three of his opponents, sending them back while they lost a bit of spin.

"Show yourselves!"

As he said that, two beybladers walked out of the alleyways that were seen, while the third one fell from the sky and landed on her two feet.

The beyblader on the left of him was pale, having a large black winter coat, a pair of thick pants, along with some navy green army boots. His eyes were an icy blue, and his spiked up hair was a light shade of gray.

The one on the right was older gentleman, having a bit of armored shoulder pads, his stomach was covered by a set of scale mail. Underneath the armor of his was a military jacket, and he wore a pair of simple black slacks. His hair was a firery red, along with his eyes.

The final person was a teenage woman in the middle, looking about seventeen. She had a black scarf, coming down to a tight black dress, white long sleeved jacket stopping above her stomach, black high heels, gray eyes, and a combination of long black and silver hair fanned out.

Kai shown a little bit of visible irritation. This caused the paler one to smirk arrogantly.

"Well, this is the power of Kai Hiwatari? Then this will be cakewalk!"

The darker blue beyblade then charged straight for Kai's HMS beyblade. Kai just simply grunted. The man in the armor then realized something.

"Sir Chills, it's a trap!"

"What?"

Dranzer MS then slightly shifted to the side, avoiding the attack, before hitting the darker blue beyblade away with ease.

"Hey! What was that?!"

The older man sighed.

"Well, that was disastrous. Let me try this then!"

His beyblade then zoomed forward, hitting the HMS beyblade around for a bit.

"Now, the final blow!"

Kai just smirked, throwing his arm to the side.

"Counterattack!"

Dranzer moved back from the hit, easily maneuvering for a counterstrike, knocking the other beyblade far.

"Oh no!"

Kai then just grinned.

"Now, I believe you have some sort of business with me. Let's move on! Dranzer Metal Spiral!"

Dranzer's cry could be heard, the beyblade seeming to get faster in a way, before charging straight for the black beyblade. The girl just stood her ground.

"Black Dranzer Metal Spiral, Attack!"

Kai was just surprised.

"N-No way!"

A more distorted cry of Dranzer could be heard, her beyblade and her body receiving a dark aura around them. Kai just scowled as Black Dranzer stood its ground.

"Who are you?! How can you control the Power of Black Dranzer?! Only I can control it's mighty strength!"

The girl then just simply gave him a blunt response.

"My name is Lita, and you are a disgrace to wield the Black Dranzer! That is why I am here to battle you!"

The black beyblade then followed up with a combination of strikes.

"Black Dranzer wants its revenge against you for abandoning its power! Rising from the ashes of the defeat that you gave Brooklyn, it has revived itself in this form to destroy you!"

Black Dranzer MS then smashed itself into Dranzer MS.

"And now to finish you and for it to claim it's revenge!"

Kai just scowled at Lita.

"You think it's that powerful huh? Then, ALLOW ME TO DISPROVE THAT THEORY!"

Dranzer then managed to force the Black Dranzer beyblade back.

"Black Dranzer, you may have been the strongest bit-beast in the world, but your power is in the wrong hands. I will surpass the Black Dranzer, and then you're next Tyson! This is the power of how evolved my Dranzer is!"

Dranzer MS barely managed to get up, smash attacking Black Dranzer MS.

"Supreme Spiral Fireball!"

Lita just growled, sending Black Dranzer to attack.

"Black Dranzer, Black Magma Spiral!"

The two beyblades were then lit in a blue and black hue respectively, before charging at each other.

"Attack!"

The two then crashed, creating some sparks between them. Chills was shocked at the development.

"Wow, she's giving it all and not backing down Caliburn!"

The other man just nodded.

"Very true, but it looks like Sir Hitawari isn't one to stop at any time either!"

Suddenly, a giant pillar of flame arose from the middle of where they were.

* * *

_**Farther down in Russia:**_

A man with an orange and blue battle jacket saw the pillar of flames from a distance. He just clenched his teeth, managing to pull out a small smirk, a small beyblade in his hand shining.

"Kai…"

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in France:**_

A man with purple hair, a battle jacket, and a pair of green sweats stood next to a table. At the table were three other men.

One had red spiky hair, a blue headband, a grey vest, and a pair of blue jeans. The other wore a red and yellow long sleeved shirt, along with a pair of cargo pants. The final one had green hair, a blue beret, a white jacket, and a pair of white track pants.

These guys respectively were Robert, Johnny, Enrique, and Oliver.

"Now, we shall come out on top. Are you three ready?"

They all nodded, cheering at the same time.

"Yeah!"

* * *

_**Spain:**_

A boy and a girl were going their separate ways, both smiling.

"See ya around Raul."

"Good luck in the tournament…"

On a roof, a man with a black sleeveless shirt, black khakis, and a pair of fingerless black gloves stood there with a smirk on his face.

"That's one recruit."

* * *

_**The Arctic Circle:**_

The same teenager from before, Keegan, was in a small little hideout within the tough conditions of the snowstorm. Three other people were there with him.

The first one was a teenager with a red cloak around his body. He had a sword on his hip, black hair, tied into a ponytail, and a pair of sandals.

Beside him was a smaller boy, who had a blue hair mushroom cut, and a gi sort of outfit that covered his stomach and legs, and a pair of sandals were also there. However, a jacket, mostly yellow like his gi, covered his body.

The final boy was blond, also had a ponytail, had an orange sleeveless shirt, black track pants, and a pair of rollerblades. He then slipped on an orange jacket to protect himself from the cold.

Finally, Keegan spoke to the three.

"With the power of the inert beasts released, I'm going to need some help. With the tournament coming up, I decided to find the three unused characters within the manga and bring them to the tournament. Let's start with introductions, I'm Keegan."

The one with the cloak then spoke.

"I'm Kennosuke."

The smallest one of them then introduced himself.

"Little bro Tenmaru!"

Finally, Hikaru flashed a smirk and a thumbs up.

"And I'm Hikaru!"

"Now that intros are out of the way, I shall require your assistance. The bit beasts that Clause released have now been a part of some beyblades within the tournament. I need to defeat him in order to remerge with him, return the bit beasts to their original forms before he unleashes the forbidden power, and purify his beyblade. Now, you three, from what I hear, are some strong bladers. Think you can handle it?"

They all nodded.

"Whatever challenge comes, we shall help to conquer."

"Me and big bro will definitely help!"

"A samurai never backs down from a task. Let us win."

Keegan then smiled at the three guys, before they all placed their beyblades in.

"Team Transcendent!"

* * *

_**Japan, Granger Residence:**_

"You're leaving again?!"

Tyson and his brother Hiro were staring at each other intently.

"Consider this Tyson. If I was there as your coach the entire time, you wouldn't be able to mature. Prove to me you can be a powerful beyblader and leader."

"But you already have left the team once for BEGA, don't do it again!"

"That is not your choosing. It was mine."

He then started walking out of the building.

"Hold on for one second Hiro!"

A wind then sped up, leaving the younger adult to shield his eyes.

"Darn it!"

As the wind cleared, he was able to have the ability to see again. His brother was nowhere to be seen.

"…looks like I'm captain again, this means more responsibilities as champ, and not even you will get in my way Hiro!"

Suddenly, a voice was heard from behind him.

"Tyson, who exactly are you talking to?"

Tyson then awkwardly looked behind him, quite shocked and embarrassed to see Hilary giggling at him. He just shrugged it off, laughing with the girl. Suddenly, he heard something near the front of his house.

"Hmm?"

As he and Hilary opened the door, he found Zeo with a few cases of luggage.

"Uh…sorry to ask this at the most sudden Tyson, but is it ok if me and my father slept here for a while, you know, till the tournament?"

Tyson just sweatdropped.

"Well, considering the room three people already take, it's kinda hard…"

Suddenly, an older man with a japanese gi uniform then popped behind him.

"Little dude, we have plenty of room! It's called accommodation ya hear? So Zeo, we've got a largest space in the dojo for ya, and you bet your beyblades that you have a spot for sleeping!"

As the older man rambled and continued to guide Zeo towards the main part of the dojo, Tyson just sweatdropped, walking outside and sat on the porch of the dojo's courtyard.

"Aw man. Everyone's gone already, and now it's once back to only a few of us on G-Revolution. There's Daichi and Kenny, being awesome bladers, but Zeo was pretty tough back then. I don't know what the chance of us winning the title of world champ again is!"

"Trouble?"

Tyson saw Zeo behind him.

"Oh, I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry about it Tyson."

The android boy then sat next to Tyson on the porch, looking to the skies.

"It doesn't affect me. I know I'm not the most durable blader, seeing even I have some limitations. But…things have changed. I know the limits and my body has been able to go over them time and time again. I can outlast almost anything!"

Tyson then smirked.

"That's the spirit of a champion, and I should know it! Let's go again right now, we could use the practice."

They both then got into the yard, ready to launch.

"On my mark Tyson!"

"Bring it Zeo!"

"LET IT RIP!"

* * *

_**A few days later, New York City:**_

"Aw man, I really never have been to America for a long time…"

The blonde teenage boy and the blue haired teenager exited the side of a plane, looking around the area.

"Now, my mom said that she would get someone from PBB All-Starz to pick us up. I just don't know who it will be."

Max and Miriam then walked out to the waiting area of the airport, instantly confronted by a familiar face to Max.

"Well, this is what caused your delay?"

The blonde was a bit intimidated, looking at the woman in front of her, who had a very tight scowl on her face.

"E-Emily!"


	3. All Across the Nation

**Chapter 3: All Across the Nation**

* * *

Disclaimers: Been a while huh? Either way, I own(regret) nothing!

* * *

"E-Emily!"

Max then started backing up a bit, the orange haired glasses wearing girl walking slowly towards him and Mariam.

"Who is this? I never heard from you that you would bring a girl with you!"

"Wait, I thought Mom was supposed to pick me up, where is she?"

"Forget about that Max!"

This snapped him out of his wandering eyes, causing him to be pressed up against a nearby pillar, only to have their chests in close proximity with each other.

"Why is she here?"

Before Max could answer, Miriam then quickly separated themselves.

"Hey, let's not get into any sort of fight. I'm sorry that we've never been introduced! I'm Miriam of the Saint Sheilds, and I'll be beyblading on Max's team."

With a smile, she stuck her hand out towards Emily, hanging in the air, waiting for her to return the handshake.

"I'm Emily, and I'M, going to be the one who beyblades on his team. You're not part of the All-Starz, and you don't really belong after that whole incident three years ago with the bladebreakers, so you can just leave."

Max then saw the serious gleam in Miriam's eyes.

"Uh oh."

"Ok, that is just low, Emily."

"You would know low wouldn't you Sharky?"

"Oh, THAT'S IT!"

As Max struggled to watch the commotion that was going to throw down in the middle of the airport, he spotted a younger girl with blonde hair in two small pigtails. She was then approached by him, a hand then ruffling the girl's hair.

"Hey, I don't think you introduced this girl yet. Who's this cutie?"

The small girl then mumbled, before speaking clearly again.

"E-Ellen."

While the two older girls argued, something started vibrating in Max's pocket.

"Hello?"

"Max!"

The teenager then recognized the voice on the other side of the line.

"Oh hey Mom! What's going on? Emily's here to pick me up right?"

* * *

Beyblade HQ Laboratories - American Division:

"Emily? Max, I never told Emily what airport you were at. I only sent the boys to get you, so why is Emily there?"

"Are you sure, cause she's here and- hey! Give it back!"

As the mother pulled her phone away from her ear because of some clattering on the other line, a different voice was heard instead of his.

"Sorry Julie, but I don't need your guardian signs."

After that sentence, the phone hung up, leaving the monotone. At that moment, a few older men that were close to Julie's age then walked into the room through the automatic sliding doors.

"Hey Julie, we couldn't find the airport address that you gave Emily. Do you know where he is?"

She just stood there in shock, staring at the cell phone.

"I think my assistant kidnapped my son."

* * *

Soviet Russia:

It was already nighttime in the area, and everyone had fallen asleep…except for two individuals. In a warehouse near a destroyed rock were the sounds of clashing metal. Deep breaths were heard in this same warehouse. Another grinding noise was heard as two tops then collided.

"Dran…ZER! Attack!"

The blue top then smash attacked the black one, sending it back towards the feet of another.

"Black Dranzer…"

The Black top then sped up, pushing back the blue one again, until they both crashed into a nearby crate, causing both of them to stop spinning. The breaths then stopped only for a moment, before they then dropped to their knees.

Kai had removed his jacket and scarf, only leaving his t-shirt, and sweat and cuts on his face and body.

Lita on the other hand was also sweating, making her once fanned out hair droop, where a part of her face was covered by her hair. Her scarf was removed, and she was only left in a white tube top along with her dress.

"I'm not done."

They then struggled to move, only for them to lose all their energy and collapse on the floor, their hands over each other's, as they were about to reach their beyblades.

* * *

White Tiger Village:

"Concentrate…let the body and soul empty itself…"

A gentle breeze blew over the terrain, a few leaves caught within it, gliding above their heads. When one of the leaves landed near the ground, a pair of yellow eyes snapped open, a loud kiai heard from him.

"GO!"

A silver flashing streak then sped past him, slicing a bamboo target clean in half.

"HAAAAAA! GO DRIGER!"

A roar then was heard from the spinning blade, before it went around in a 180 degree turn, leaping at an even higher target, smashing it to pieces.

"There, those are some good smash attacks."

"But is it enough?"

He instantly turned around, jumping into the air at a height that was up to the blade in the trees.

"DRIGER!"

After sending a fist down, his beyblade followed in a neon green spark, before its impact into the ground raised a couple pillars around it, barrier formation, where a black and a purple beyblade were sent back from hitting the rocks.

"Sorry, but your surprise attacks won't work on me guys!"

The two armored ninjas then fell from their hiding places, onto the ground, holding their pose.

"Buzzkill."

Ray just chuckled at the two, before he leaped forwards.

"Well, class is in session Mako!"

Sending a mighty roundhouse kick at the purple armored ninja, his beyblade followed suit, swerving at the sides before speeding for a direct attack.

"Ha! HI-YA!"

Using his arm, he blocked the kick in a matter of seconds, before following up with a hold on the same leg, before throwing him towards a nearby tree, in which the two beyblades collided, some sparks flying off, before the purple blade circled around Driger and sent him towards Ray.

"Good, but not good enough!"

"Then let's test that theory!"

A fist that could have the sheer velocity to smash bricks then was aimed at Ray. Luckily, the white Tiger ducked under it quickly, sending a strong kick into the older gray ninja's front, sending him back, and his beyblade to a farther area of the forest.

"Mako, Mega, your skills have gotten rusty last time we bladed."

The two twin ninja like men's wrists then glowed to hues of blue/black and red/yellow, where two insignias were inscribed on them.

"Huh? What the-"

"Makendo! Ryuenjin! (Dragon Flame Blade!)"

From the purple beyblade, rose two bitbeasts. The first was majestic red and white-scaled dragon. It then roared, turning itself into a blazing inferno, where it surrounded the other bit beast, a man dressed in kendo style armor, where the flames surrounded the sword. He then ran forwards, his sword near the ground, but still in a yellow fire. At that moment, his beyblade took on the same yellow fire as it sped towards Driger.

"GRAGH! Megaro ARM! Hyouretsuzan! (Ice Fury Slash!)"

From the black beyblade, rose two more bitbeasts. The first was a chilling frosty white icy scaled dragon. It then sent tout a powerful screech, before it flew into the air, diving into the air, before solidifying into an icicle, where it showed a man similar to Makendo attempting to stab something with an icy version of his kendo stick. The beyblade then rose up, before came crashing down in a tower of ice.

"What the- Oh no! Driger!"

The two beyblades then constantly wailed on him, fire and icy slashes dancing across the surface of the Driger blade.

"Counterattack Driger!"

The gray beyblade then shoved the two away, before a green lightning struck it, along with it splitting into multiple copies of itself.

"THUNDER SLASH FRENZY!"

The Tiger's roar was resonated from the blade, before it went at incredible speeds, hitting his two opponents with lightning speed attack chains, before a finishing blow of an electric green strike, which had made Megaro Arm and Makendo stop spinning.

"Our beyblades…"

Ray then wiped his brow, a bit of sweat forming from the battle.

"Phew…that was a tough battle. Great going guys!"

The two just smiled back, before they disappeared into thin air. Ray was left alone, however, his thoughts were on the recent battle.

"What are those bit beasts? They never had any before…what does this mean?"

* * *

"Death Gargoyle!"

"Pierce Hedgehog!"

"Twin Eagle!"

"Rushing Boar!"

The four beyblades swerved around the ground of a bank hall, before they all managed to cause a pillar nearby to come down and block a thief's path. The thief quickly pulled out a small pistol-like launcher and beyblade, aiming it at the pillar.

"I don't have time for this!"

He shot the beyblade, where it was able to break the rock, where he started making a mad dash to the door, only for someone to land in front of him and block his exit. She was no taller than 5 foot 1, had turquoise, long hair, bright black eyes and a white one-piece dress.

"I don't think so buddy. Kid Dragoon!"

A golden beyblade then knocked the thief's blade away, before the unknown girl punched him in the face, knocking him out. A few officers then entered from the door behind her, apprehending the criminal, and taking him, and a few others that were on the floor, to a set of police cars that outside. The girl then smiled at the four beybladers that approached her, the once Barthez Battalion now reformed into the Lavalier Legion. Aaron just ruffled the shorter girl's hair.

"Good job Sydney, you got a good hit on him today."

"Just like big brother Claude taught me!"

The tallest of the group then just chuckled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Aw c'mon sis, you don't have to be like that. You're a natural!"

Mathilda then saw one of the officers approaching the group, whispering into their leader's ear.

"Miguel Lavalier?"

Miguel then nodded, handing the officer the beyblade that the attacker used.

"Here you go Chief Gomez, the attacker's blade. I shall send you a full report tomorrow."

The officer then walked away, Miguel looking at his group.

"So, have we decided who shall be part of the team for the tournament?"

Aaron was about to raise his hand, but Mathilda spoke up faster than he could.

"Um…I was thinking of leaving the team."

The entire group looked at her in shock.

"WHAT?!"

She slightly nodded, but started speaking again with a little more relaxation.

"I was hoping to join Julia to join her team of Female beybladers. She sent me an email yesterday about it."

Miguel then cleared his throat before he started speaking.

"Right...you sure about this Mathilda?"

"Positive."

The group then nodded along with him.

"Don't worry, we'll always be friends."

Miguel then took something out of his pocket, placing it firmly in her hands.

"Take good care of it."

As she looked at what it was, she just smiled back at him.

"Thanks Miguel."

* * *

**Back in America:**

"One room is all we need sir."

The check-in man then just oddly shrugged his shoulders before giving the key to the carrot haired girl. The blue haired and blonde girl then followed their "leader" into an elevator, with the blonde boy following behind them shortly into it.

"Girls, let's try to not fight with each other during the tournament. We're going to need some good blading relationships if we're going to have a good chance in this tournament."

As the elevator dinged, the girls didn't answer him until the carrot haired Emily opened the door to the room they were staying in. There was a single bed, along with many luxuries and an indoor beyblade dish. Max was just confused with their choice of the room.

"Where am I going to sleep? I don't really see a couch anywhere."

Emily, Miriam, and Ellen then all shoved him onto the bed, an enticing look in their eyes as they stared at him on the bed.

"Heheh…I think I'm in trouble…"

* * *

Chapter 4: The Perliminaries Start! Coming Soon, whenever.


End file.
